


Birthday Surprise

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing Derek Hale, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words birthday, cheese and bless





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I here with more drabbles! You can find hers [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13585581/)!
> 
> Come join our Drabble blog [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170351041924/der-what-are-you-doing-stiles-asked-voice)

“Derek, please get that pup’s nose out of the cheese?”

“He’s just hungry.”

“Seriously, Der, he’s going to sneeze.  Dammit, too late.”

“Bless you.”

“Only you would tell a puppy ‘bless you’.  Also, you are being too cute with the red ears, please stop!”

“You are ridiculous, Stiles.  Open your gift.”

“Is this… did you get me a  _ ring? _ ”

“I, uh, meant to give you the other gift first.  But, well.  Yes?”

“Oh man,  _ dude _ .  Yes!  Please tell me that’s an engagement ring so I won’t embarrass myself.

“It is.”

“Yes.  All the yes.  So much yes.  Best birthday  _ ever _ !


End file.
